Entombed Labyrinth
by Jet Classics
Summary: Allen is aware his time is limited since the Fourteenth dwells within his core; Cross told him. Knowing what may become of him at any given moment, Allen stays with Cross until a cruel predicament rose and he is separated from his mentor. He prowls in semi-solitude while defying his fate as long as possible, in any means necessary. But... You don't choose destiny, it chooses you.
1. Stage One - His Abhorrent Destiny

_**-oOo-**_

**- Entombed Labyrinth -**

**_- oOo-_ [ Stage One : Inception ] _-oOo-_**

**-_ His Abhorrent Destiny -_**

**_-oOo-_**

Disbelief and horror contorted Allen's small round face, fists clenched tightly. Mercury met maroon, neither containing heat or hate, rather, panic and unsettlement, and for the maroon wielder, dullness. Whatever Cross felt, if he felt anything about this at all, and he'd like to think Cross cared about him, if only that affectionate feeling was miniscule and brief, was well masked into monotonous features. He holds this glimmer of hope for such simple friendly affections because no matter how terrible, vile, and diabolical Cross Marian is, he had done deeds none other could.

After Mana, Allen adoptive father, died in an accident, Allen broke into shambles. Became absolutely hopeless and lifeless, momentarily died, too, you see, what with turning his father into an Akuma and destroying him with Innocence in the same minute. Then Cross came, explained everything about the Millenium Earl's evil plans and the Sacred War in which an organization called the Black Order fights him. Cross explained Innocence, Akuma, and Exorcists, a vital role, dangerous and likely mostly unfavorable for someone to be for certain people, which is what he was. Cross explained everything, including what happened that night and his arm's scary transformation.

Furthermore, Allen had been traumatized, scarred, and cursed. His appearance as well as his life took a dramatic and unexpected turn, however, before Allen agreed - which Allen doubted he had much of a choice in the matter anyways - to travel with Cross as his new mentor for something peculiar, frightening, and... unthinkable, Allen sat in bed, crying, motionless. He couldn't eat by himself, he never moved out of bed, became incapable of thinking about living, and Cross, Cross was there for him. Cross nurtured him. The details of this isn't important right now, though. No, not at all.

Something new and even more petrifying has arisen. Eight months later, Allen and Cross were traveling God knows where next. His mentor took this peaceful, calm opportunity, as they were both having a somewhat relaxing day, as there was less havoc than usual, and he chose this moment to tell Allen something that will drastically change his life forever, especially now that he knew, but didn't want to believe it. Cross think it prudent to warn the boy now, if for when something happens to Cross soon and he will be left all alone with no one to help him through in the future. He might as well know.

"What... What did you say?" Allen stammered, stiff and wide-eyed, close to tears. He was still a little sensitive these days, even as a strong independent little warrior, but this was unnatural and... absolutely horrible.

Cross inhaled deeply. "You will become a Noah." His eyes never left Allen's, and in those maroon orbs lay only seriousness and lack of any other emotion. He wasn't pulling Allen's leg. "Some day soon," he continued. "I don't know exactly when, but likely it will be before you age twenty. And when this happens, once the memory awakens, the Fourteenth will surface, and you'll die, Allen."

"Please, Master, tell me you're joking," Allen pleaded, actually grasping Cross' arm, jumping in his lap, in panic. "Please! Tell me it's a lie!"

"I wish I could."

The youth trembled, squeezing his eyes shut. Shocking and enigmatic as it was, he wouldn't let the frightening truth pinch tears out of him. No, he wasn't that weak and refused to be so weak in front of his mentor. No longer, not again, he vowed, not in front of Cross, at least. _Never_.

"What exactly did you say Noah were again?" Allen asked, praying what he thought was wrong, knowing it was futile.

"The Noah Clan work under the Millenium Earl's commands," Cross explained briefly. "One day you'll meet them, and then you'll understand. I cannot precisely tell you today or tomorrow." Cross gazed out the window at the dark sky, completely black without a trace of stars or a moon; matches the topic. "This is something you'll have to learn from experience."

Allen never did get the whole truth from Cross. Additional information rarely came, though Allen yearned to know, yet also to forget, he never let it hinder him in his goals. Except maybe Cross' warning about being extremely careful when and if he ever met a Noah and he isn't around, no, even with Cross around. They're sadistic and powerful, he repeated. Allen planned to be an exceptional Exorcist until he couldn't anymore. He will protect humans and he will resist the Earl's, the Fourteenth's, control for as long as he could, and he planned to kill himself at the last minute or until he knew he cannot continue.

But that action will break his promise to Mana. Even so, there wasn't much else he could do. He realized that when he concluded suicide at the last minute, before the Fourteenth can surface. It shook his to the bones knowing all this. Over time, he never received any possible ways to prevent this other than death. If there was a way, he wished for it to be made apparent. Eventually, though, Allen lost faith in this. Once a friend of his named Narain had a sister who died in an accident, mourned over her death till his death. He made Mena an Akuma and Allen destroyed it, realizing the torment the Akuma's souls went through all the time. He took pride in saving them, bringing salvation to their forsaken souls. But after Narain and Mena... Allen planned to never form a close bond with anyone from then on. No one.

His objective in life... Protecting lives of others and salvaging souls. He was an Exorcist. He wanted to be one. It was all he left to do in life, his only purpose. Till death takes him. Allen would make the best of it, yet he stayed true to himself. He never became bitter or harsh. Just distant, unknowingly to others. Though he think it wise, to save him and others pain, whilst Cross called it deceiving. Perhaps-no, Cross was wrong. And it wasn't that he was distant or introverted, but he just kept control of his emotions and thoughts to keep himself from bonding with anyone. It didn't necessarily mean no one managed to form a supposed bond with him on their part, a bond Allen wouldn't accept, no matter the temptation... Did that make him cold-hearted?

* * *

_[A/N]: I'm rather confident about this story idea and I hope you all enjoy this one. I would definitely appreciate any advice or criticism, or if you see a mistake, please let me know. Any questions? Let me know and I'll answer as quickly and explicit as possible. Just for an early warning though, my updates will vary between hours to (maybe) weeks, as it has happened before for several reasons. However, I will try with my utmost absolution to complete this fanfic. I won't work on another till then, just to make sure of it. But anyway, please review. Thanks!_

**PS:**_ I Do Not Own D. Gray-Man._

**_Happy New Years!_**


	2. Mentor, Apprentice, and The Golem

_**-oOo-**_

**- Entombed Labyrinth -**

**_-oOo-_ [ Stage One : Inception ] _-oOo-_**

**- _Mentor, Apprentice, and The Golem_ -**

_**-oOo-**_

With a contented sighed, Allen indulged in the soft bed, his head being swallowed by the cool, plush pillow. Lately Akuma have gone wild, often attacking Cross and Allen, and traveling became significantly urgent. Going place to place without a break for a single rest, hardly snacking, and exerting in battles, it was extremely exhausting. His body ached all over, muscles strained, sleep sounded euphoric. Though he was curious about the Akuma movements and increase, he was more intrigued by that wonderful concoction he smells. It had to be food. Yet his body hurt too much to get up. Allen was just grateful to finally have rest, so food could wait... Maybe.

He turned on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow, and pulling up the blanket over him, he thought about the last few months. Cross has been rather peculiar. For one, a somewhat suffocating, altogether serious, on alert aura has been circling him. He's hardly seen women. Cross usually participates in battling the Akuma, and the typical him would walk away and let Allen do the salvaging all by himself. But that's getting difficult, what with Level Two's appearing more often than the Level One's. Level Two Akuma can be pathetically weak or threateningly strong, and it is worrisome that they mostly pair up together and fight. Lately it's like six-on-one. Sometimes higher. Now Cross has intervened in battling, which he labels Allen's training. They make the perfect fighting duo, but... it isn't like Cross to join the practice. _Suspicious_.

Something - _something_ Allen knows nothing about - is stirring, and his mentor isn't enlightening him. _Could it be possible Master doesn't know what is occurring? No, Master is anything but oblivious. Whatever, whenever, wherever, Master knows it. So why isn't he telling me anything?_

The General is impossible, that's why! Even when you're with him he likes driving you in endless circles and making you dance, just so he can laugh in your face. Thinking about it, though, Cross has been giving him less debts to pay off, hasn't he? _Super suspicious_.

The sound of the door opening made Allen shift again and he stared nonchalantly, droopy-eyed at the intruder. Apparently he was closer to sleep than he thought, because he didn't think quite right and his movements were sluggish.

"You could've knock, Master," he groaned, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

Cross stared at him with humored eyes, and Allen understood why. "You going to bed already?" It was a trick question, Allen understood that much. Cross was likely bored and decided to come in and torment Allen. Wonderful.

"Is there a problem with that?"

The red-haired man took a long drag on his cigarette, brow arched, pensive, oh, Allen knew he was deep in thought. The youth disliked that glimmer in his eyes, that bored expression, the firm line of his lips after he blew wisps of smoke toward his idiot apprentice's direction. That _look_never seemed good, at least on Allen's end. "What is it, Master?" Allen hesitated.

"Lately," Cross began in a drawl, "you've struggled. You're wearing thin on energy," he explained quickly, seeing Allen open his mouth to protest. "We are discreetly traveling as you know, so..."

Allen sat up, brows knitted together. He couldn't quite understand what Cross was telling him, though he was certain he wouldn't like it. "So..?"

"I'm sending you to the Black Order," Cross conceded.

"What!?" Allen rose to his feet, gaping at his "guardian" in dismay and shock. "But I haven't completed my training and... and... You can't be serious!"

"I thought you would be excited to go."

"Well, you thought wrong," Allen grumbled, shoulders slumping, unsure if he should really argue with Master when he has that unpleasant look. "I don't want to go. If you think I'm hindering you-"

"You are, and will continue to do so," Cross harshly interjected.

Allen gritted his teeth. "I haven't whined or become in obstacle in your path. In fact, I do more things for you than you do yourself. Paying everything, working, executing Akuma."

What has Allen done to hinder Cross? he wondered sourly. Allen rarely protests and does almost everything asked of him, terrible or insane or painful. So what has he done to hinder this awful man? But as infuriated he was by this claim and affirmed intention of Cross, he bit his tongue. No need to stat a fight if it can be prevented and frankly, Allen was a _little_scared of the man on most occasions, and with that severely unnerving expression currently plastered on his face, Allen didn't think it wise to do anything rash. This wasn't a time for bravery, yet neither cowardice.

"I won't go to the Black Order," Allen said firmly. "Not without you, and you've made it clear you're never going back there if you have a choice in the matter." Allen straightened his posture, gulping, though not of fear or his nerves but distraught. "I can't go there by myself."

Cross contemplated Allen's words. "They don't know and won't, if you don't inform them."

There was no need for clarification. The implication was quite obvious, for Allen has only two secrets that he _intentionally_ keeps a secret: How and why he has his scar, his curse over his left eye - turning Mana into an Akuma in other words - and being the vessel of the Fourteenth. The latter was more important to keep a secret, and Cross is the only other soul aware of this, as far as he knows. The former was more of a personal secret than anything, for evident reasons. That night is still the worst day he's ever had.

"What if they do find out, then?" Allen posed inquisitively, lowering his voice. He was surprised when Cross responded; he didn't think the man would have heard him.

"There's only a few other possibilities for them finding out," he said. "Even if they do think you treacherous eventually, they won't have a clue about _that_. Also," Cross continued. "I believe you'll be safer with them than me. You are going to the Black Order, and that is final."

"But, Master-"

"Take Timcanpy with you when you go. I've already sent a letter to a man named Komui about you."

Allen realized there be no point in protesting. He was going, whether he liked it or not. "When am I leaving?" Allen reluctantly asked, eyeing his master's golden golem, whom settled atop Cross' hat. Allen didn't spend as much time with Timcanpy as Cross has, but he liked the golem; he was like a friend to Allen, his only friend, despite being a machine, which Allen never thought of him like that. Yes, it's a him.

"Soon," Cross curtly answered.

That was nearly a month ago. Allen began to think Cross was messing with him, either out of boredom or anger, or whatever. After a few more days he stopped thinking about it entirely, then he completely forgot about.

They went back to their old habits, since the Akuma haven't ambushed them so far. The town they were currently residing in had few Akuma altogether, and Allen immediately destroyed them and any that strayed into the town. Cross went out, came back with a lady, and switched women every few days. Allen merely ignored him and his womanizing ways, focusing instead on the debts piling up. During morning he would go to a pub to clean dishes. At noon he worked on a fishing boat for about five hours. In the afternoon Allen spent a few hours more working at a coal mine just outside of town, since they paid a lot and gave him extra for working harder and faster than everyone else, and it wasn't the first time he's been to this mine (because in the next town over, Cross and Allen visited there for awhile and Allen came to work here for spare change.) Then, lastly and least, for this was the easiest task of all, he gambled. Sometimes he snuck in the casino or went to many pubs in one night to cheat the betters and his opponents in good ole card games. That is where most of the money came from.

Like usual, Allen hurried to the inn he was staying at, took a third of the money and hid it after splitting it in half, so the third was hidden in two different places, just in case. Then more than half of it went to Cross for his habits, of course, but definitely after Allen paid up money for specific debts first. What was left went to paying food fees and whatnot. In total, what's left after all that, Allen might be able to buy something small for himself... Then again, best not. Save it.

_I believe you will be safer with them than me. You are going to the Black Order._

One night, about two months after the protesting about going to the Black Order, Allen woke up from a dream, though was unable to remember a thing about it. But now, Allen was restlessly laying in bed, attempting to find a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, it eluded him, mostly because he had a migraine and his left eye was irritated, itchy. Ultimately, Allen knew he would have yet again another night deprived of wistful sleep.

And those words randomly echoed in his head: _I believe you will be safer with them than me. You are going to the Black Order._ Allen didn't understand why Cross said that. If the Black Order knew about the Noah inside him, no doubt they call for immediate execution or something else entirely different but just as horrible. If they don't, though, it's likely they would trust him, or use him, according to Cross. There were many times when he said, "Those Black Order bastards are manipulative" and "They think Exorcists as easily replaceable tools."

Honestly, Allen did want to go, but... he wasn't quite sure if the Black Order was the best option for him. Then he really disliked the given idea of leaving Cross alone. Who knows what that godawful man will do in the meantime of their separation! He didn't want to even think about the possibilities. Nonetheless, Allen is an Exorcist, and an Exorcist duty is not only to fight the Earl- albeit the main purpose - they also serve the private organization. Well, maybe it wasn't too secretive.

With a weary sigh, Allen clambered out of bed, the back of his palm covering his left eye. He forced restraint to keep from itching it, disregarding the dull throb that seemly matched his heartbeat. _Thump_, throb. _Thump,_ throb. _Thump_, throb. _Thump_, throb. He hated it when his eye acted up, especially since it takes sleep from him. There wasn't a time this has happened during the day, far as he could remember.

As his mentor's words made a mantra of repetition inside his head, the small argument he had forgotten recently repeated inside his mind. Why would it be safer for Allen to leave the General? The Akuma weren't a threat at all. So what else could... "Noah!"

Timcanpy thwarted his head, making Allen yelp. "Geez, Tim, when did you get-Ow! Stop th-" Timcanpy silenced Allen by stuffing his tail in Allen's mouth, and realization dawned the boy. Yet he didn't appreciate Timcanpy's actions, he did appreciate the motives.

In a quieter, softer voice, he spoke again. "Master came back tonight, Tim?" The golem shook up and down; Allen assumed that was a yes. "Do you think the Noah are chasing him?" If so, then Allen definitely couldn't leave Cross. "Or the Earl?"

Timcanpy fluttered around his head. It seemed to him the golem was actually thinking. Strange, but hey, if it works... And he got nothing. Tim didn't know anything, or he wasn't going to tell Allen. The only reason Timcanpy wouldn't know is if Cross never said anything aloud, or the golden golem was with Allen when Cross mentioned something. Though, he was sure Timcanpy still wouldn't tell him anything. He took Cross' side more than Allen's. You couldn't blame Timcanpy. After all, Cross created him. He belonged to Cross, and Allen figured the golem likely knew Cross better than anyone else. Stranger, but hey, it's fact.

Thinking about it made his head hurt worse, but Allen conceded Cross' meaning meant he was in danger, thus bringing Allen into danger if he stayed, however, he's a soldier of a continuous war that fights from town to town, country to country, so where's the difference? Then again, it was probably best for Allen to avoid meeting a Noah at the present moment. Cross hardly mentions them, but he made a clear picture of them being strong, immensely powerful. Which made him wonder... Has Cross ever fought a Noah before himself? But also, he aforementioned the Black Order likely doesn't know about them right now, which was about two years ago when he said this, so how does Cross know about them? How did Cross know Allen has a Noah inside him? How does... How does Allen know he isn't lying about him being a Noah-container?

Oh, he knows why he believes him. It's because Cross had this painful and absolutely serious and... 'quivering' look in his eyes. Oh, hard to explain. But it was there._ Just there_. It's unmistakable.

Allen quietly slipped into clean clothes, then quietly wandered through the inn, being especially quiet when he crept out of his room and into a bigger room, which is where Cross' room was, and more stealthily, he clicked open the door to leave their suite, scanning the room to make sure Cross wasn't up and walking about. You know, it really is not helpful that Cross doesn't snore in even the slightest, smallest, teenie weenie bit of sounds, because it makes it difficult to sneak away when he wanted to be alone and undisturbed, or do something in general. Nothing.

Without hesitation or second thoughts, Allen trotted out and into the cool brisk air outside the inn, glancing down the street to his left, then his right. Where should he go? Sure, he merely wanted a walk, but ought to remember and know where he was and which way he came from. After all, in pure honesty, he sometimes had a terrible sense of direction, mostly when it comes to tiny things. It's because he becomes thought-distracted. Tonight, or early morning, he preferred to avoid an abstracted mind.

But it appeared he wouldn't get that serene walk. His eye detected Akuma that had just been barely out of his visual range inside the inn. They were steadily multiplying too. He acted quickly, heading in the direction he saw the Akuma. First chance he got, Allen jumped on the roof and jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he reached the edge of town where a patch of trees were. He hopped onto the ground and dashed into the patch of trees. However, he heard explosions already.

Confused, Allen stopped in his tracks, straining his ears to hear everything he could. Explosions and shouts and murmurs. Two thoughts immediately came to mind: Akuma were attacking people or Exorcists were fighting the Akuma. The latter seemed more reasonable since nobody was running astray or screaming shrilly otherwise he would have heard them before he came. WIth a tight knot in his chest, Allen stuck to the shadows cast by the trees, leaving him as a silhouette without the moonlight shining on him. When he approached the scene, he hid behind a tree, peeking around the trunk. This was when he realized the Akuma were fluctuating with numbers in two ways-depleting and increasing almost automatically. They were coming from the other towns.

Indeed, Exorcists. One, two, three... more, and the flash of gold caught his attention. Under closer inspection, he realized it hadn't been Timcanpy, instead, it was a General. And it wasn't Cross. But he wasn't fighting, merely watching on the sidelines, like Cross would have done, though this seemed different... Not inconsiderate. It may have seemed this way because there were a handful of men in yellow coats concealing themselves behind him, distressed, yet calm, to a minimal extent. So Allen guessed he was protecting them.

For moments, he was in awe of them and their different abilities. The redhead with the hammer concerned him, but it was rather neat and unique, then there was the raven-haired samurai look-alike. Also, there was a tall, spikey-haired man with a streak of white, and sharp... pointy... fangs like a vampire. Was he _sucking_ the Akuma blood? Dear God! But he could have sworn there was one or two more, other than the General...

A ringing sounded resonated, similar to a bell. Allen furrowed his brows, glancing around the battle area, trying to find anything that could be making that sound. But it wasn't coming from there, it was coming from-

Allen spun around quickly, though too late as something huge and hard slammed directly into his abdomen - taking his breath away - sending him flying backwards into a huge tree. Slumped at the bottom of the trunk, Allen groaned, however, before he could even attempt to stand up or move in the slightest way, strings environing him to the tree, too tight for comfort and he thought he might be diced to pieces. Allen struggled fruitlessly, only serving to add scratches to his body and cutting his clothes.

Then the tip of a lethal, noticeably razor-sharp sword edged into his throat just enough to cut him for a thin drizzle of blood to sinuously stream down his neck. Warily, he looked from the his feet to the man's feet, and all the way up to those cold swarthy eyes glaring at him. Allen gulped. _Shit!_

* * *

_[A/N] Before I go too far into the story, I want you to know "solitude" in my summary has several meanings throughout the story, which you should understand later if you continue reading. So, please, continue reading and let me know what you think. Again, criticism and advice would be appreciative. And before begin to ask, I doubt there will be any romance as of now for Allen. {IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, ASK. I'LL GLADLY ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS.}_


	3. Half Cross And Extra Frustration

_**-oOo-**_

_**-**_** Entombed Labyrinth -**

**_-oOo-_ [ Stage One : Inception ]_ -oOo-_**

**- _Half Cross And Extra Frustration _-**

_**-oOo-**_

General Froi Tiedoll blinked, coming up behind the Exorcists gathering around the last "Akuma." Marie and Krory stepped out of his way, leaving Kanda as the last obstacle. The boy captured, currently being labeled as an Akuma, stared up at him uncertainly, yet warily. He was awfully silent, considering his none-too-good circumstances. Luckily, Kanda hasn't skewered him yet, because Tiedoll had this peculiar feeling about the boy Akuma.

The General put his hand up, signaling Kanda to lower his weapon. He did, without question, but oh so reluctantly, gradually. One swift movement, one simple jerk, though, the person in front of them would be in deep trouble.

"Are you an Akuma?" Froi asked, curiously staring at the pentacle above his left eye, and the red marks trailing to his cheek, swerving to the side, before going back down, ending at the cheekbone.

The boy looked startled by the question. "That's preposterous! Of course I'm not!"

"He's lying, General," Kanda hissed, preparing to raise his Mugen, but the General stopped him.

"I am not lying," the boy protested, flabbergasted, wide-eyed. "I swear I'm not. Don't you think I would have shed my skin by now if I were?"

"That is a good point," Lavi whispered.

"He could be trying to trick us, though," Daisya included.

"Also a good point."

The boy looked mortified. "Why on earth would you even think I'm an Akuma!?"

General Tiedoll chuckled lightly, crouching in front of the poor boy. "The mark on your face is a sure sign, and you apparently know what an Akuma is."

The boy tilted his head contemplatively, blinking as he let Tiedoll's meaning sink in. When it struck him, he gasped. "Oh, I can explain that. You see... Well, I don't think you'll believe me." The silvery eyes wandered worriedly, and Tiedoll smiled at this, amused.

"You're better off trying to explain than not explaining anything," Tiedoll said.

The boy seemingly agreed, glancing at Kanda, who often scares most people. The irony of it all? Kanda scares his comrades more than his enemies. Besides, that scowl and fixated glare on the boy helped in unnerving the child more than ease him into explaining. It would be a shame if he hurt the kid, because Tiedoll never once thought he was an Akuma. Call it intuition, and he's not a General for no particular reason.

"Uh, well, I _am_ an Exorcist. Er, actually, I'm still training. I can prove it," he added quickly, seeing the disbelief in the audience's eyes. "I have an anti-Akuma weapon."

General Tiedoll listened intently. "I wasn't informed the Order found another new Exorcist."

"Oh... That may be... because I haven't exactly... The Black Order doesn't exactly _know_. Master never told anyone."

"That's ridiculous!" Kanda exclaimed.

"Now, now, Yuu, let him finish. I'm sure there is a reasonable explaination." Tiedoll scolded his "son" and ignored whatever Kanda said about calling him by the first name, turning back to the boy. "What is your anti-Akuma weapon?"

"My left arm," the white-haired captive answered. "I'm a parasitic-type. I'd show you... but I can't exactly move. I fear if I activate my Innocence it might, well, be diced."

"_Don't_," Kanda growled, "Marie. Don't loosen the strings. We can't trust him."

General Tiedoll sighed, staring at the glove on the captive's left hand, mostly hidden by a black leather brace. His five digits were still visible, and the red, rough-looking skin piqued Tiedoll's curiosity even more. He noted the fingernails looked sharp and were pure ebony black. "May I?"

The boy eyed his left hand, hesitantly nodding. Tiedoll unbuttoned the snap-button, carefully sliding it off. A faint green glow shimmered on the back of his hand, causing Tiedoll to gently flip it over to see the green crystal-like cross on his hand. The glow gradually brightened, then dulled, brightening again-repeating this process.

"Ohhh." Tiedoll tapped the cross gently, admiring the glowing crystal. "This is indeed Innocence." Tiedoll grinned, releasing the boy's hand. "Marie, please release him. He's a fellow comrade."

"Yes, General." Marie deactivated his Innocence, thus releasing the falsely accused boy.

The first thing the boy did was take a deep, even breath, then sighed in relief. He went rigid again upon seeing Kanda's glare, however. The man still pointed the sword at him, too!

"Don't mind him," Tiedoll advised, shaking his head. "I'm terribly sorry about that..?"

"Allen... Allen Walker," he murmured. "That's all right. I can't really blame you. I might have done the same thing." Allen offered a weak smile, studying the Exorcists in front of him, especially General Tiedoll. He didn't look at all like what Allen would have expected from any General. Puffy gray hair held up sloppily and his clothes weren't too baggy on him, but they were loose-fitting. And he had something like paper in a sack on his back.

Lavi offered him his hand to help him stand up, noticing Allen was still rattled after being slammed by Daisya's Clarity Bell moments ago. He beared a grin, glad he hadn't really said anything nor executed any actions toward the younger comrade. "Thanks," Allen whispered, taking Lavi's hand.

"No problem," Lavi cheerfully replied. "You okay, Allen? You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

"Other than a couple of scratches, no."

"That's good."

Allen stared at Lavi curiously. He reminded him so much of his mentor with the red hair and his one eye being mysteriously hidden by an eye patch - made him look piratical. "Name's Lavi, kid, but people call me Junior. You?"

"It's just Allen... and idiot apprentice." He said the last part under his breath, however, he hadn't known about the keen hearing most of his newfound comrades had.

"If you don't mind me asking, Allen, who is your mentor?" Marie asked.

Allen blinked, then grumbled, "General Cross Marian."

Everyone suddenly stared at him, eyes bulging and jaws hanging, both out of shock and disbelief. Allen was _General Cross' apprentice_? Impossible! He doesn't even look like he could take on a Level One, he was just so scrawny and somewhat shy and weak-looking. _Small_. There's no way... Right?

"Really?" Krory asked. "Are you really General Cross' apprentice?"

Allen nodded, suddenly worried about the way everyone was looking at him, acting so strange. "Cross has been my mentor for awhile. Unfortunately."

"How long have you been his apprentice?" General Tiedoll inquired calmly.

"Three years, almost four now. Why?" Allen was starting to get freaked out by the looks they were giving him.

"Three _years_? Did I hear you, right? Three damn years?" Lavi gasped, shocked and slightly upset, grasping Allen's arms.

"He's lying," Kanda muttered, glare intensifying.

Allen resisted from shoving Lavi away from him and from glaring at Kanda himself. They were all quirky. Kanda he absolutely disliked. At least he shared Kanda's sentiments about one another. However, the sword-wielder wasn't only irritating and impulsive but insulting.

"I assure you, I am not lying," Allen grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "In fact, Master sent a letter to the Black Order to a man named Komui, or something like that, over a few months ago about me. He said he was going to send me there for reasons unspecified."

"I suppose we'll have to give Headquarters a call and ask about that then," General Tiedoll remarked, and Allen settled his attention on the General almost warily, to which the General easily understood. "However, that could take some time for confirmation."

"If it's confirmation you need, I have Timcanpy with me," Allen mumbled, patting his torso and glancing around. "Somewhere, at least. I wonder if I lost him in town. Oh, Master will have my head if he gets eaten by another cat because of me." Allen started to panic a little. "Tim! Timcanpy! Where are you?"

A golden golem flew out of a tree and went straight to Allen, rubbing up against his chest as it were hugging him. Allen smiled, settling the golem on his palm and holding him out for them all to see. "Do you doubt me now?" he asked softly.

"Timcanpy!" General Tiedoll exclaimed jovially. "Why, I haven't seen you in years!"

"So that is the General's golem?" Daisya asked, leaning closer for better inspection. "It's so cool. Where can I get a golem like that?"

"Good luck with that, my boy," General Tiedoll told him. "Cross made Timcanpy himself."

"How do we know that is the real golem?" Kanda grouched, sheathing his Innocence sourly.

"Kanda." Tiedoll said sternly.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It can't be that hard to believe me!" Allen huffed, crossing his silvery eyes.

"Because Cross have been missing for almost five years and you suddenly show up claiming to be his stupid apprentice when we are searching for the General ourselves," Kanda hissed, stepping up to Allen, both sharing a heated glare.

"Now, calm down, you two," Lavi tried to coo; they just ignored him.

"We don't even know if you're human! It's not all that hard for a damn Akuma to copy the appearance of a person. No doubt they can do that and fake the abilities along with it." Kanda growled.

Allen scowled. "So you're blaming me for your incompetence for falling for an Akuma's trick that happened before you met me?" His brows arched, almost grinning. "Then I suppose that just means-"

"That's enough, the both of you," Tiedoll intervened sternly.

Allen stared at him sheepishly. "I apologize, sir. The last few days have been rather trying." He sighed, creating space between Kanda and him. "As for what you said about Master, I never knew he went missing. All I knew is that he'd rather lose a thumb than go back there, odd as it is."

"Did the General really say that?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"Sounds just like him," the General muttered. Tiedoll studied Allen silently, his smile returning, as it had flopped when he said Cross was his mentor. "Allen, I understand Cross may not like this, but if you don't mind, I would like to request a favor from you."

Allen blinked, glancing at Timcanpy briefly. A favor? What could the General want from Allen?

* * *

There was a tight knot of worry in his and fearful nerves bundling in his stomach as he opened the door to Cross' and his room at the inn. Lavi and General Tiedoll stood behind him as Allen entered while the rest were waiting downstairs or outside, apparently keeping watch. How had General Tiedoll suede Allen into taking them to Cross when he knew his teacher would have his head by doing so?

He was so dead.

Quietly, Allen glanced around the room. Nothing changed. Nothing was moved. Normally Cross would be up by now. He rises with the sun, and Allen could see the sun setting over the horizon through the large window.

"Whoa. This isn't a room. It's a suite!" Lavi gaped at the vast room.

"Master must have the finer things," Allen whispered, strutting to a door on the far side of the room. "He indulges in luxury, yet he can never pay for anything. It's always me."

Allen knocked on the door lightly. "Master?" he asked, waiting for a response of any kind. None came, so he knocked again. "Master, someone is here to see you. Master." He furrowed his brows. Cross shouldn't have woke up and gone out already, but... Inhaling a deep breath, he opened the door, entering the room reluctantly. Cross hated Allen entering his room if they had separate places to sleep. Can you imagine why? But there wasn't anyone in there. "Master?"

There was nothing in the room but the little furniture that had been in this room when Cross and Allen first arrived. A sort of dread and abandonment feeling surged through him, making him frantic, angry, and upset. He rummaged through the drawers of the dresser - no clothes. He checked the bed - neat and tidy - never touch. He gritted his teeth, examining the floor for any bottles - spotless. There wasn't anything Cross owned or would have left in the room in there. It was like Cross had never been there.

"Bastard," he hissed, running out of the room, scavenging the room for anything. Clothes, accessories, debts, bottles, cigarettes, ash, garbage. Then he remembered his money he hid in his room. He dashed in there, General Tiedoll and Lavi watching quizzically.

Allen rummaged through his room. The spare money he left in his pouch, in his dresser, _in _his clean pants pocket, was _gone. _Allen closed his eyes. For some reason he had an urge to cry, and he had no idea why. Why cry over a man he barely had patience for? Why cry when he is glad to be rid of him? Why cry over a person who doesn't even really care about him? Oh, perhaps because Allen had been foolish enough to _trust_ the red-haired General.

Hastily, Allen ran back into the room. "Do either of you see a note in the room anywhere?"

Lavi scanned the room for any papers or envelopes, anything that could have been written on. He found a tan-parch paper on a small round table by the terrace doors. Slowly, he walked over there and picked it up. "This it?"

The youngest occupant jogged over to him. Lavi took note of his heavy breathing, likely induced by panic, while he watched Allen read and reread and re-reread the note for minutes, silvery-blue orbs nearly popping out of their sockets. "You all right, Allen?"

Said person crumpled the paper with a small growl, throwing it in the trash can. "Timcanpy!" Allen spotted the golden golem on Tiedoll's shoulder, seemingly inching further away. "Come here, Tim!" The golem shook its body in a no manner, but before it could fly away, Tiedoll caught him in his hands and stared at him while Allen stomped over and snatched him away. "Where is he Tim? Where did he go?"

Timcanpy tried to free himself from Allen's grip around his body, but he wasn't loosening his coiled fingers one bit. Instead, it was tightening. "You said Cross came back last night, Tim. You lied to me, didn't you? He left early yesterday morning, didn't he, Tim? Didn't he?" Allen's voice trembled slightly, both from rage and pain, though his companions thought it was just the former, and with each word his voice dangerously softened. Eventually, Allen released Tim, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't believe Cross did this."

"Did what?" Krory asked quietly from the doorway. Allen's stomping made him come upstairs.

Allen exhaled, walking up to the wall and banging his head on it. Krory looked at Lavi for help, perplexity increasing, and the redhead merely shook his head. "Cross already left," Lavi uttered, dismay evident, and he eyed Allen. "Left his pupil behind, too."

Krory stared at Allen again, obviously frustrated. The boy repeatedly muttered something under his breath, low enough, though, that he couldn't even himself, so no one else heard him either. But he knew precisely what he was saying: "Bastard."

* * *

"Come on, Chief! These papers need signing!" Reever bleated, slamming a stack of paper on Komui's for-once-clean desk whereas the rest of the room was completely and utterly messy. "You need to work!"

Komui sighed over-exaggeratedly, waving his hand in dismissal at Section Leader Reever and the rest of the scientists in the line behind him. "They can wait," he simply said, then going back to doodling bunnies on his paperwork he never signed from... when was it from?

The scientists whined and groaned, and Komui purposely unacknowledged this. Lenalee walked in with a half smile, half frown. Reever looked at her pleadingly, figuring if anyone could get Komui Lee to work at all was his precious little sister.

She sighed, handing Komui his coffee cup. "Thank you, my sweet, sweet Lenalee!"

"Brother, you need to-" The phone rang, cutting Lenalee off before she could even begin her scolding lecture. She sighed again, walking over to the pedestal the phone rested on and picked it up. "Hello?" Lenalee smiled. "Oh, hello, General Tiedoll... Oh, no, he's avoiding work again... Okay, hang on." Lenalee turned to Komui. "General Tiedoll wishes to speak with you."

Komui grinned, beckoning Lenalee to bring the phone over to his desk, knowing very well this would be the perfect ploy to save his ears from a lecture a bit longer and to keep him from reading and signing those awful papers. Ugh, annoying.

"Hello, General! How are things going?" Komui nodded as if Tiedoll were there in person, however, only the scientists, Bookman, and his sister were in his office with him. He was about to send Bookman to go meet up with his Bookman Junior since he finished his work early. "Oh, yes, that's wonderful."

Komui took a sip of his coffee; Tiedoll's recent news suddenly processed through his mind and he spit the hot liquid all over his desk. "Chief/Brother!"

"You found Cross!?" Komui exclaimed, dark eyes widening. Everyone silenced after his shocking news emanated from him, leaning intently forward in anticipation.

General Tiedoll held the phone away from his ear a little as Komui's voice loudly rang from the phone, and Allen glanced at him, though quickly buried his face back in his hands. The General assumed the boy was either extremely upset or somewhat disgraced and embarrassed by his teacher's cruel antics.

"Not exactly, Komui," General Tiedoll said softly. "We _almost_ found Cross."

Komui's brows shot up, which the General couldn't see. "_Almost?_ What do you mean by almost?" Honestly, that made no sense whatsoever. How do you 'almost' find someone?

"Well, Chief, apparently Cross had an apprentice with him during all this time. A young boy, named Allen Walker," Tiedoll explained, presuming the Head Chief hadn't read the letter Cross sent, which didn't necessarily mean Komui never received it. "He says Cross sent you a letter a few months ago about Allen."

Komui rose from his chair, dropping the phone and scavenging through all the papers and unopened envelopes on the floor. "Chief," Reever asked suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Komui repeated himself, directing it at the scientists. "Look around people! There's a letter here from Cross!" They all stared at Komui blankly. "Well? Search for it!"

Tiedoll chuckled at the noise coming from the other line. Sounds of paper crumbling and crinkling, shouts and whispers, and Komui's terrible, unnecessary instructing were audible, and he thinks he heard several people fall down. Although, he supposed he should have expected that kind of frenzy from them, considering this was about Cross, it was definitely amusing.

"I think I found it!" someone finally shouted, causing everyone else to freeze and stare at him as the scientist shakily held it up. "It's addressed from the General."

"Well, read it man!"

"Oh, right." The scientist coughed into his fist. "Komui, I am sending a boy named Allen Walker to you soon. Signed Cross."

Komui threw the papers in his hands back on the floor, skipping back over to the phone. How could he have missed the letter before? No matter, is sounded good to him. Naturally, the correspondence between Cross and this boy sparked some curiosity. He not only wondered what this boy was like but who he was and what he was capable of. And this just goes to show Cross is alive and he wasn't completely slacking off these last few years.

"It's legitimate, General," Komui said. "Cross has an apprentice, after all."

"I already knew he wasn't lying. You see, this boy has Cross' golem."

"I see," Komui muttered thoughtfully. If that is the case, then there is absolutely no doubt at all the boy is Cross' apprentice. Komui was eager to meet him. "But what does this have to do with almost finding Cross?"

"According to Allen, Cross had left some time yesterday."

"Left?"

"Yes, left. Cross deserted his student. Never said a word about leaving him. Just left him a note and abandoned the poor boy. I would never do that to any of my sons, however. I would personally escort them to the Black Order." Tiedoll sighed. "Then, this is Cross. I'm surprised it is as subtle as it is."

"He just abandoned him!?" Komui shouted unintentionally. When he received a handful of odd look from his colleagues, Komui turned around and whispered in the phone. "Cross never informed him where he had planned for them to head next?"

"Afraid not." Tiedoll wish Cross did make that simple mistake, but the man was too cunning and clever. Even if he had done that, he would change course or he was going to use that destination as a distraction - never intended to head there with Allen at all. "So what do we do with him, Komui?"

There was a moment of pensive silence as both considered their options. If they were to use Allen to track Cross down quickly before he got too far, then it's likely he would manage to slip away, being alert about that possibility. Finding him is one thing. Capturing and bringing him in is another. "Send the boy to Headquarters with Kanda, Lavi and Krory. I think we need to rethink our strategy."

"If he's willing to go," Tiedoll whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Tiedoll smiled. "Well, it appears to me, Allen doesn't want to go to the Black Order. Had there been any less Exorcists at the moment and if we met some other way, I think the boy would have eluded us and escape us himself."

Komui couldn't help it - he laughed. "Disciple like master, eh?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
